Choosing is always hard
by animelover eternal
Summary: I'm not good at summeries, please just read the first chapter. Hell, maybe you'll even like it! [edit]This story is supposed to be yuxshu with a hint tohmaxshuichi
1. Chapter 1

AN: First time writing m/m fic, soo please don't flame me if it's weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Warning(for those who are spelling geeks(no offense): I'm not from America so my spelling may be weird(maybe not with my spelling checker) but some maybe weird, okay?

* * *

Chapter 1:Sad surprise 

Shuichi's POV

'Finally I can go home. K literally pointed a bazooka at my head so I would write two more song for our new upcoming album. I wonder if we'll break our sales record again. I can't wait to tell Yuki this! He promised me that if Bad Luck broke their personal record, then he would take me to a date again like last time.

I finally arrived at Yuki's apartment-he still refuses to call it _our _apartment- and opened the door.

"Yuki! Tadaima!" I yelled putting my coat on one of the hangers. I usually don't get a response, but it felt awfully cold in here and I also don't hear any soft typing coming from his laptop.

"Yuki?" I said again and I searched everywhere in the house. When I didn't found him anywhere, I was starting to get worried. He never went out at night, so where was he? Then I went to his closet and I saw that all of his clothes weren't here. I panicked.

'No...not again!' I ran out of the apartment, crying, trying to get away as far as possible.

'Yuki...Why did you left me again? Did I annoy you so much that you would leave me twice?'

I couldn't see where I where I was going, because my tears blurred my vision, so I didn't notice I was crossing the road. I saw lights coming towards me. I couldn't move. The car stopped just barely touching my skin and after that I collapsed. I still had some consciousness left, so I heard someone opening the door and screaming I couldn't make out and then he/she carried me into his/her car. Then everything went black.

* * *

Tohma's POV 

I had to work overtime, because my former manager wanted to discuss about his client's new album. And of course it didn't took a 'few' minutes like he said. I continued to drive on the quiet dark road, 'till I saw someone on the road stopping in front of me.

'He looks so familiar.' I thought and I quickly pushed the brakes. My car just stopped in front of him barely touching his body. After that I saw that he collapsed.

"Oh my god! Shuichi!" I screamed and opened the door to see if he was still all right. He still breathed though but I had to bring him somewhere inside. I looked where I was.

'I can't bring him back at Eiri's, it's too far. My house will do.' I thought and I picked him up. 'He's so light.' I pushed that away and put him in the driver's seat and buckled him up.

'What did Eiri do this time?'

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

_Morning_

I woke up with a throbbing headache and when I really opened my eyes I saw that I was in a unfamiliar area. I looked up and I gasped seeing as that I was just sleeping on the lap of my boss, Tohma Seguchi. I saw that he was also waking up.

"Good morning, Shuichi." He said while yawning.

"Ano, where am I?"

"Your at my place. I found you on the road when I was going home." He answered smiling. Then it all came back to me.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Shuichi, what were you out on the street at night?" he asked.

"Yuki…he left me, again." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry Shuichi. I've know him when I was little and even I didn't know that." He said smiling sadly.

"It's okay." I said but I knew my eyes were telling otherwise. Unconsciously tears streamed out. I kept crying 'till I heard my boss say:

"You can stay with me."

That really took me by surprise. And what surprised me even more was that he leaned in and I following this motion. We kissed.

The kiss was gentle and sweet and then we broke off.

"Shuichi…there's something I want to tell you for the longest time. I thought I only felt this way with Eiri, but I can't even say his name. But when I saw you on stage singing at rehearsal, I felt my heart flutter when you sang one of your love songs. What I'm trying to say is I love you."

I stared at him dumbfounded and my stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. Tohma's cheeks were pink after that.

Then I smiled.

"I love you too." And I kissed him again but more passionately this time.

_

* * *

One year later…_

Yuki's POV

I'm finally back from America. I had to settle some things in New York, but it took longer than I expected. I hope Shuichi is still inside the apartment, I've been alone in New York _way _to long. (Think that his face has a mischievous smirk on it.)

I opened the door to my home to fine it all dusty.

"What the-? What did Shuichi do to the apartment." I searched through each room to find Shuichi but he wasn't anywhere.

'I'll bet he's at the NG company.' I thought reassuringly and I went off leaving my stuff at the apartment.

* * *

AN: Damn! I never written an shounan-ai story or how you call it. It's short but it's kind of late and I had to think of a plot(that I'll hope will continue 'till it's finished) which is really hard for me to do, cause when I try to think of a good plot like all other writers, my mind goes blank. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay! I got reviews!(that's the best part of writing a story) I know the whole 'I love you' thing is too soon so I'm putting a flashback in why Tohma loves Shuichi. Is that alright with you people? Oh and people, please remind me if I put my character OOC, cuz I have the tendency to put them in that situation when I think they are IC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or it's characters…except Ryuichi! What! I can't have him either? Aww, man!

Warning(for those who are spelling geeks(no offense): I'm not from America so my spelling may be weird(maybe not with my spelling checker) but some maybe weird, okay?

* * *

Chapter 2: Rethinking and back in time 

Yuki's POV

I arrived at the building and went straight to the studio where Shuichi always rehearsed. I opened the door and I found everyone from the crew "Bad Luck" there with surprised expressions. Everyone except Shuichi.

"Where's the brat?" I demanded.

"He isn't here." Said that Nakano, Shuichi's best friend. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I can see that! Never mind, I'll ask Tohma." I said and stalked off.

"No wait!" I heard him, but I just ignored his pleas.

I burst through the door to Tohma's office to find my Shuichi there…kissing with Tohma!

"Yuki! What are you doing here!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Never mind that! What are YOU doing kissing with MY lover?" I yelled at Tohma.

"He's not your lover anymore, Eiri. He's my lover and boyfriend." Tohma stated.

"What the hell do you mean? I left to go to New York to handle some business and then this happens?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, without telling him, again. Why should he stay with you after all how you've treated him. He's better off with me." Said Tohma.

I never thought about that. I only saw how annoying he was, disturbing me from my work. I looked at Shuichi, he looked at the floor.

"Shuichi…please come back." This isn't what I usually say but for Shuichi…I'd do anything. Though I wouldn't say that aloud.

"That's enough Eiri. Though you were my brother-in-law, I'd suggest you leave before I call security."

"Shuichi…" I said once more trying to look in his eyes before I realized it was useless so I took off.

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

I never expected to see him again. I thought he left…forever.

"Shuichi, are you all right? Did you saw Yuki?" asked my best friend.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Did he hurt you?" Hiro asked.

"No. C'mon let's rehears." Hiro gave me that look that said 'I don't believe you but I'll leave you alone about it for now'.

"Okay people, we're a bit behind schedule here so we'll have to work harder." Said K. Everyone nodded because he had his gun pointed at us.

"Shuichi, sing that new song you wrote." Ordered K and I nodded and I waited for my cue.

(Okay now this song isn't from Bad Luck or even Japanese but please go with the flow. The owner of this song is Simple Plan okay? I don't own them either or the song.)

**_Shut up_**

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

_You think you know what everyone needs_

_You always take time to criticize me_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate_

_But not today_

'Should I go back to Yuki? He did look sad when he found out I was with Tohma.'

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out,_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothin' you say, can change_

_It's gonna bring me down_

'But he did treated me more like a houseguest than a lover.'

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

_You think your special _

_But I know and I know and I know and we know that you're not_

'He's to rough for me, while Tohma is so gentle.'

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate_

_But not today_

'But I think I still have feelings for him.'

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out,_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothin' you say, can change_

_It's gonna bring me down_

_It's gonna bring me down_

_You'll never bring me down_

'He did wrote that song about me for Nittle Grasper.'

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_Or watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out,_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothin' you say, can change_

_It's gonna bring me down_

_I don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say can change   
And bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Won't bring me down   
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up shut up._

'That's it, I'll give him a chance.'

"Good job Shuichi, that was full of energy. Keep it like that and we'll overpass NG!" he said waving with his gun.

"Okay K, is that all?" I asked keeping distance betweeen the two of us.

"Huh, what? Yeah, you can go now." With that I left and walked to Tohma's office.

* * *

Tohma's POV 

I'll wont let Yuki have Shuichi. He doesn't deserve him. He doesn't even love him! So why should he get Shuichi? I still remember the day when I fell for him.

**Flashback**

_It was at the charity concert to raise money for the poor. Bad Luck was the main act and Shuichi looked just gorgeous. He wore tight black shorts, a sleeveless top that stopped below his chest. He also wore the yellow trench coat to go with it. When Shuichi got on stage, he literally took my breath away. The way he moved, the sound of his voice when he sang. My heart pounded faster, all the blood leaving my brain and went straight to down under. (No people this isn't going to be THAT kind of fic, although I did wrote one fic that had the highest rating.) Luckely I was in the back , in the dark. I wouldn't know what I would say if some saw me in that state._

**End flashback**

I'll never forget that day. A knock came from outside my door.

"Come in."

Shuichi came through the door and I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Ready to go home?" I asked. He nodded. He was awfully silent. "Shuichi, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I never expected him to come back." He said looking sad.

'I'll won't let him have what's mine.' "Let's discuss this at home. I'm really tired after all the paperwork I've done." He nodded, once more.

* * *

Yuki's POV 

'How could I let this happen? Didn't I left a note saying that I was going to New York and I had to do this on my own?'

I tried to recollect the memories of what I did last year on that day, but my mind went blank. I stood up from the park bench where Shuichi and I first met.

'Damn! My mind hurts! Well whatever I did, I'm planning to get him back! Whether he likes it or not.'

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

I can't decide! My mind is in war right now between Yuki and Tohma. I think I have feelings for the both of them but I can't have them both! This is all to confusing. I have to get some fresh air.

"Tohma-san, I'm going out to get some fresh air. I'll be back before dinner."

"Alright, Shu-chan." He said and resumed with cooking for dinner.

I didn't know how it happened, but now I managed to love to men. Yuki and Tohma. I remember how I fell in love with Yuki but with Tohma it still amazes me. The one who tried to break me and Yuki up. I still fell in love with him. I still remember that day.

**Flashback**

_It was the day when the charity concert was held. Bad Luck still had an hour before they should perform so I went to rehears some of my songs. I was so in it, when I finished I heard someone clapping. And it was of course you've guessed already, Tohma Seguchi._

"_That was really good, Shindo-san" he complimented me. _

_I just sat there and blushed. Then I had this feeling in my stomach, the same feeling when I met Yuki. I thought it was strange at first, but later on I knew what it was. I've fallen for him. When I was singing, I burst with energy trying to impress Tohma, wherever he was, dancing and singing at the same time._

**End flashback**

I've never forgotten it ever since. It's like it burned in my scull. Now I didn't know where I was going, but I still continued walking. Then all of a sudden I ended up at the park. I saw someone really tall with blonde hair, smoking and wearing shades.

'It can't be.' I went over to confirm my suspicion when he turned around.

"Yuki…"

* * *

AN: I think that this is a cliff hanger! I'm not very used to those writer terms so…Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer if you don't think with the song lyrics. I don't know if it fitted well with the situation, but I've been at it with music so I couldn't help myself. This chapter could've been here on the site sooner but somehow, my account was locked so I couldn't submit anything. sob It's really late now and my fingers hurt so…reviews for the author who's fingers hurt? 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ehehehehehe, sorry I didn't update, but my interest suddenly got caught on 'Kyou Kara Maou'(which I don't own) that I put all my attention into that and I sorta forgot this story when I looked at my stats. I never thought I would have a story that got into a C2. Guess nothing is impossible. I hope you people are gonna like this story 'cause it took me TWO weeks to finish this story! (coughanightcough) /sweatdrops/ Shall we begin?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or it's characters…except all the chibi folk! I'm gonna own them with my chibi money! What? They don't have that? And I can't own them because of my mom? Aww, mom!

Warning(for those who are spelling geeks(no offense): I'm not from America so my spelling may be weird(maybe not with my spelling checker) but some maybe weird, okay? And will you also worn me if I put the characters OOC? Thanks!

Chapter 3

* * *

Yuki's POV 

Why did I ended up here of all places? This is the place when we first met, it's painful enough that he's with some else but me, but to come back to the place where we shared our most memories (it's not true(I think), except the times in the bedroom.

How did this happen? I should've waited until he woke up. Then maybe I wouldn't be here, but in my apartment with him cuddled up in my arms saying 'I love you'.

I was planning to leave this 'miserable' place when I heard someone creeping up behind. I turned to see **him**.

"Yuki…" He said my name with such shock.

I wanted to hold him, saying that I'm sorry that I left and that he's mine and nobody else's (did that made sense to you?) but then I remembered he had Tohma. Bittersweet Tohma. So I gave him my usual cold stare and said.

"What are you doing here, brat? Shouldn't you be home with your LOVER by now? Or writing those crappy lyrics of yours?" I didn't meant for it to come out so harsh but hey! That's me and f you don't like it, beat it.

Now he's giving me that sad look. I can't stand it. I don't know how but he can make me feel guilty with those eyes.

"I just came out to get some air, that's all." He said adverting his gaze. 'That stung' I thought referring to my chest.

"How about you?" He said still not looking at me.

"Same." He kept looking at anything he could see. "Anywhere except me.' I thought sadly.

Finally it grew quiet and neither of us spoke. Then I had it with him looking at EVERYTHING like he was a baby who was just born.

I lifted his chin gently, but firmly, between my thumb and forefinger. He looked at me surprised at my sudden movement and I inwardly chuckled at that.

"Wha, what are you doing?" he asked. I ignored his question and asked.

"Why didn't you waited for me when I got back?" He looked down making his bangs covering his eyes.

"Because I thought you left, for good."

"Why did you think that? Did you really think that I would leave you after what happened that night?" He blushed while I smirked.

"Well…" I sweat dropped.

"All right never mind. Just one more question; Do you still love me?" That, caught him off guard.

"I don't know. I know I still like you and Tohma too. But now I don't know if it's love of friendship, or of actual love." Please let me the actual one and Tohma the, well not the friendship thing but something else.

"I see. So tell how do you feel when I do this." I said and I leaned in to capture his mouth. He didn't kissed back but he didn't moved away either. It took all my self control not to take him then and there but I didn't had to since he broke the kiss first and pushed me away.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He panting. "I already have a lover and by doing this, I'd be cheating on him." I think he was more saying it to himself then to me.

"Are you saying that you didn't miss this?" I said leaning to his face to ravish him again and held him on his shoulders to prevent him from his weak attempt to struggle.

Eventually he gave up and joined with me. I let go of my right hand and it went exploring his stomach. My hand went higher grabbing his nipple making him, while I took advantage of that.

He moaned into the kiss making me aroused and we both fought for dominance. I let go of his nipple and grabbed for his buttocks, lifting him up put him on my waist(you do know what I mean that don't you?) We continued like that until we heard a ringing sound.

I growled and cursed the man who invented the 'oh-so-handy-dandy-cell-phone'.

Shuichi(hey I finally used his name :P) regained his breath and flipped out his phone. After he finished talking he said.

"That was Tohma. He said that dinner was getting cold and asked me why I took so long. I guess I'll have to go. I'll see you later Yuki." He said and ran off.

I sat in one of the benches and sighed out frustration. 'Damn Tohma. Why did he had to call at a time like that. How am I ever going to get my little baka back when he's in the picture? (I just love it when he uses that nickname!) Wait a minute, how AM I going to get him back? Dammit I'm a frigging novelist, this is supposed to be a piece of cake for me!' I took a deep breath and I thought of all my frustrations and breathed out. 'That really helps. Now, where's the closest the drugstore and a bar?'

End POV

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

'Oh my Sakuma! I shouldn't have done that! What's Tohma gonna say when he finds out! Oh no, my life is so messed up!'

I continued running 'till I saw a huge apartment and slowed my pace.

'Should I tell him or not? Why did I have such a HUGE conscience?' I took my key out and opened the and went into the elevator.

I walked into our apartment(Y'know? The ones when you go into the elevator and you select a number you get straight into your apartment.)

"Tohma! I'm back!" I yelled so he could hear me. I saw him coming out of the kitchen and he greeted me.

"So Shuichi(he doesn't look like the type who would say –chan at all.) what did you do that you forgot about dinner?" he asked me sitting down.

'Damn! He might not know it, but he can ask the right questions without him knowing it!'

"I just wanted to clear my head. About the whole Yuki business that is." 'Shit! Why did I say that! Now he probably wants to talk about Yuki and I'll probably won't be able to shut my mouth!'

"About that, we still need to discuss about it. Do you think you'll-,"

"I kissed him!" I blurted out. I clamped my hands over my mouth so I wouldn't speak further.

"- go back to him. I see." He looked downcast.(weird huh?) The he looked at me with a glint in his eyes. He stood up from where he sat and walked towards meslowly

He caught my hands and put them above my head pinning me to the wall. He claimed my mouth, nibbling my bottom lip asking for entrance. I invited him in and he explored every inch of my mouth. We both melted into the kiss and moaned out load. He let go of my hands grabbing me by the waist pulling me closer and I put my arms around his neck.

We let go to catch our breath and he leaned over to my ear.

"Shall we test if our Yuki is better than me?" he said seductively. I just stood there blushing. He lifted me up in bridal-style and took me to the bedroom.

I was in it for tonight.

**AN: Whee! Shuichi got it twice!(you decide which one; twice meaning with Yuki and Tohma or twice meaning with Tohma only! ) Please review and tell how you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
